NO BREATHING
by OHMYDEER
Summary: Mereka bersahabat dekat, saling suka dan jatuh cinta. Namun semua berubah karena satu kesalahpahaman. lalu mereka di pertemukan kembali disaat yang tidak disangka. Satu sekolah dan satu kamar asrama. bagaimana cara Luhan memperbaiki kesalahfahaman yang terjadi dulu? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat di pertemukan kembali dengan Luhan? - Ohmydeer Present / No Breathing (K-Movie) Remake
1. Chapter 1

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Tittle :

**No Breathing**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

Disclaimer :

Halo, saya kembali dengan cerita remake yang baru. Setelah saya 'puas' dengan cerita _**'Switch Boy'**_ Sekarang saya lagi buat cerita remake kembali dengan Judul _**No Breathing**_. Bisa di bilang remake, tapi bisa juga dibilang terinspirasi, oke? dan Yap, cerita ini hasil remake dari K-Movie yang di perankan oleh Lee Jongsuk dan Seo In-Guk. Pasti udah pada nonton kan? Disini ada bagian yang saya hilangkan dan bagian yang saya tambahkan. Disini juga ngga ada pemeran cewek (yang kebetulan cerita asli nya ada Kwon Yuri nya), lah wong ini cerita boyslove or yaoi. Jadi disini ngga ada yang cewek saja ya, riweuhh wkwk. Kebetulan kan yang di cerita No Berathing itu tentang berenang, nah saya bikin nya beda yaa. Sesuai keahlian Luhan dan kesukaan Sehun saja, ok?

Ini asli dari mengalirnya otak saya. Ini Cuma terdiri dari 3 Chapter saja ya. karena cerita K-Movie nya Cuma berdurasi 118 menit. jadi saya bikin sesuai cerita. ada chapter yang nyerempet (atau emang) ke rated M. tapi saya tetep mempertahanin cerita asli nya yang ngga mesyum mesyum amat. Ntahlah, ngeliat Sehun bawaan nya pengen ngetik yang mesyum mesyum meyuyu u_u

Cerita asli _**No**__**Breathing**_ :

**Sutradara**: Jo Yong-Sun **Penulis**: Yoo Young-ah **Produser**: Lee Song Joon, Park Chang Hyun, Jung Dae Hoon **Pemeran**: Lee Jongsuk, Seo In-Guk, Kwon Yuri **Studio**: Yeonghwasa Studio **Distributor**: 9ers Entertainment **Tanggal Rilis**: 31 Oktober 2013 **Negara**: Korea Selatan **Bahasa**: Korea

**Warning: Don't Copy-Paste Without Permission, Don't Bash Author-Pairing-or-Another-Cast. Story belongs to OHMYDEER.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Korean Of Atletic School_, siapa yang tidak kenal nama sekolah khusus atletik ini. KOAS adalah sekolah atletik yang terkenal di penjuru dunia per-atletik-an Korea. semua murid nya selalu mendapatkan medali emas dari tahun ke tahun apabila diadakan sebuah lomba besar-besaran. Murid nya yang mempunyai semangat juang adalah nilai plus untuk sekolah ini. semua murid di KOAS tidak pernah membuat sekolah malu, nah tapi ada yang berbeda disini. KOAS mempunyai satu anak murid yang sangat berprestasi dalam bidang persepakbolaan. Seorang anak murid yang selalu membanggakan nama sekolah, bahkan anak ini hampir masuk persepakbolaan Internasional apabila dia tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan, _sih_.

"Pak, sungguh. Saya tidak sengaja mengenai kaca ruang guru"

Nama nya Luhan, si jagoan sepakbola dari KOAS. Si pemegang medali emas yang entah ada berapa banyak yang sudah anak itu dapatkan untuk sekolah. salah satu anak kesayangan semua pelatih olahraga disekolah Karena prestasi nya tidak main-main. Si 'Manly' yang menolak untuk masuk ke tim Internasional karena punya satu kenangan buruk tentang itu semua. Si anak emas yang merangkap sebagai anak nakal pembuat onar, contoh nya seperti yang satu ini.

"Lalu kau fikir siapa lagi yang ada disana selain kau? Jelas-jelas aku melihat sendiri bahwa kau yang sedang berdiri disana, tepat di dekat lapangan sepak bola", kali ini Guru Choi yang berbicara

Luhan mendengus, merasa tidak adil karena kesalahan yang satu ini bukan ulah nya, "Kalaupun saya yang menendang bola hingga mengenai kaca ruang guru, saya pasti akan meminta maaf seperti biasanya, Pak. Lagi pula ini benar-benar bukan salah saya", Luhan masih _ngotot_ bahwa ini memang bukan kesalahan nya.

"Dalam test, Mungkin kau lah yang terbaik, latar belakang keluarga juga hanya rata-rata. Luhan, bersikaplah menjadi anak baik jika kau masih mau mendapatkan ijazah mu dari sekolah atlit ini"

"Tap—"

BRAKKK

Pintu ruang konseling terbuka lebar dengan orang yang terengah memasuki ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh Luhan dan Guru Choi.

"_Hyung_!", ucap Luhan setengah berteriak memanggil '_Hyung'_ yang kebetulan adalah pelatih tim sepak bola tetap Luhan. yap, sekolah ini mempunyai satu tim sepak bola Inti yang akan bermain jika ada pertandingan antar kota di Korea Selatan. Sisa nya yang tidak bisa masuk Tim Inti hanya akan bertanding melawan antar sekolah atletik lain nya, jika ada peningkatan permainan, maka anak yang tidak masuk Tim Inti akan bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk masuk Tim Inti.

Kim Junmyeon—atau Suho, sang pelatih tersenyum bodoh kearah Guru Choi. Bayangkan saja, Suho berlari dari lapangan inti ke ruang konseling yang jarak nya sangat amat jauh. KOAS bukanlah sekolah yang kecil, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Halo, _Ssaem_", ucap Suho sambil membungkuk kearah guru Choi yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari nya, "Apa lagi yang Luhan lakukan?"

Luhan baru saja hendak protes, namun guru Choi langsung memotong aksi protes nya.

"Seperti biasa, memecahkan jendela kaca ruang guru yang menghadap ke lapangan bola _outdoor_", balas guru Choi sambil melirik Luhan yang kepala nya sudah mengepul asap panas dan siap meledak kapan pun.

Suho membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan Luhan, _Ssaem_. saya akan membicarakan ini lagi dengan Luhan, dan akan memberikan anak ini pembelajaran yang setimpal", Seho melirik Luhan denan tatapan tunggu-saja-apa-hukuman-yang-akan-aku-berikan-padamu-anak-nakal.

"Yah, tolong beritahu dia apa yang boleh ia lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh ia lakukan", guru Choi memijat pelipis nya mendramatisir. Luhan berdecak dan bangkit dari duduk nya, keluar dari ruangan konseling meninggalkan Suho disana.

"Selalu saja aku yang disalahkan, memangnya anak yang bisa bermain bola hanya aku saja apa? dasar pak tua kepala botak, aku menyumpahi mu agar rambut mu benar benar habis! menyebalkan sekali!", gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan kesal kearah kelas nya kembali

"Lu!", teriakan dibelakang badan nya membuat nya mau tidak mau menoleh, tahu siapa yang akan berbicara, Luhan pun memandang orang yang beberapa centi lebih pendek dari nya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Apa?! bukan aku yang memecahkan nya _Hyung_! aku korban, aku sedang lewat situ dan kebetulan yang menendang bola langsung kabur sebelum guru Choi mengeluarkan kepala kearah lapangan dan menemukan ku!", ucap Luhan gusar

Suho menghela nafas, "Lu, Oke, aku mengerti. kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku kan? aku percaya pada mu Lu, tapi bisakah kau kontrol emosi mu?"

Luhan menarik nafas nya dan mengeluarkan dengan perlahan. ia melakukan nya sebanyak tiga kali. "Maaf _Hyung_, aku hanya kesal"

Suho menepuk pelan bahu Luhan, "Tapi tetap Lu, hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Walaupun kau anak emas sekolah ini. tapi kau harus disiplin", Luhan hendak melayangkan protes nya, "Nanti sehabis jam pelajaran selesai jangan lupa bilang ke Tim Inti sekolah bahwa hari ini ada latihan, dan aku akan memberikan hukuman mu, aku akan kembali ke lapangan sekarang, sampai jumpa", dan Suho pun berlari kearah lapangan _indoor_ sebelum Luhan kembali protes.

Luhan menghentakkan kaki nya—kebiasaan nya jika dia benar benar sedang kesal. "Dasar Dujun kurang ajar"

Yap. Luhan tidak bohong jika bukan dia penyebab nya. jelas-jelas Luhan lihat sendiri kalau Dujun yang menendang bola kearah jendela kaca besar ruang guru. Luhan melanjutkan langkah kaki nya mengarah ke kelas nya yang terletak di lantai dua paling pojok sekolah.

.

.

.

.

_Oh Sehun, sang legenda pesepak bola junior yang keluar dari tim Karena masalah kaki yang cedera 4 tahun yang lalu kini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke dunia atletik. Apakah Oh Sehun akan kembali bersinar lagi? atau dia akan dikalahkan oleh Xi Luhan—anak emas yang akhir akhir ini menjadi sang 'Superstar' di dunia persepakbolaan?_

Sehun memandang datar sebuah surat kabar yang ada diatas meja nya, Luhan.. yah, Sehun tau nama itu. 'anak baru' di dunia persepakbolaan, Sehun bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Kau akan masuk ke _Korean Of Atletic School_ mulai besok", ucap Kris sang manager pribadi yang Sehun punya. sekarang Sehun dan Kris tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah café yang ada di dekat apartement mereka.

"Sekolah itu berkonsep asrama, jadi kau juga akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa saat, mungkin sampai nama baik mu kembali seperti dulu, setidaknya kau harus membuat dunia tahu bahwa kau telah kembali", lanjut Kris setelah meminum pesanan nya

Sehun mendengus tidak suka, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan konsep asrama, itu membuat ruang gerak mu terasa terbatasi, "Aku tidak mau mempunyai _Roommate_"

Kris memandang Sehun, "Itu aturan sekolah. walaupun kau seorang legenda anak termuda yang sudah membawa nama baik Korea ke seluruh dunia karena permainan sepak bola mu yang menabjubkan, sebisa mungkin kau mengikuti aturan sekolah itu"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, "Omong-omong soal Luhan, dimana _anak emas_ itu sekolah?", ucap nya dengan penekanan di kata 'anak emas'

Kris tersenyum miring, "Kalian satu sekolah", dan siang itu Sehun langsung meminta Kris untuk mempersiapkan barang barang nya yang akan dibawa di asrama baru nya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan malas mengangkat semua sampah di depan kamar masing-masing asrama. Sial. sungguh sial. hukuman dari Suho si pelatih mungil—dengan kata lain lebih pendek darinya—memang sangat menabjubkan. Huh, dia benar-benar mau menghukum Luhan. Bayangkan saja, Luhan di hukum harus mengangkat semua sampah di asrama anak sepak bola, basket dan voli, lalu membawa nya turun kebawah untuk di masukkan ke tempat sampah yang nanti nya akan diangkat oleh petugas sampah yang setiap hari kamis dan minggu tiba.

"Untung saja hanya asrama sepak bola, basket dan voli. Untung dia tidak menyuruhku mengangkat sampah asrama renang, taekwondo, lompat jauh, marathon dan lain-lain nya juga", gumam Luhan sambil membungkuk mengambil tempat sampah di depan kamar Taemin—anak asrama Basket.

Luhan berjalan dengan malas kearah bawah untuk meletakkan sampah-sampah yang kurang lebih ada lima kantong sampah yang ia tarik sekarang.

Luhan yang memang sekarang tengah berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah—berhubungan sekarang sudah jam nya untuk semua anak asrama latihan di lapangan _outdoor_ maupun _indoor_—yah, Luhan terpaksa tidak ikut latihan kali ini. Luhan tetap berjalan sambil dengan bersusah payah menarik kantong-kantong sampah yang bau di tangan nya itu sebelum…

"Permisi, aku mau tanya dimana kamar nomer 204 asrama sepak bola?"

Luhan berdiri tegak, memiringkan kepala nya heran, seperti mengenal suara ini. lalu ia membalikkan badan dan Ughh—benar dugaan nya.

"Sehun?"

Yang di panggil hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar dan malas nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Luhan penasaran—serta gugup bersamaan, mengabaikan tumpukan sampah nya barusan.

Mengabaikan Luhan yang memandang nya begitu intens, Sehun pun menanyakan hal awal nya barusan, "Dimana kamar 204 asrama sepak bola?"

Luhan sedikit kesal karena pertanyaan nya di acuhkan begitu saja, "Lurus saja kesana, lalu masuk koridor sebelah kanan, diawali dengan kamar nomer 199 dan kau bisa mengikuti nya sampai ke kamar yang kau cari", tunjuk Luhan kesebuah jalan di belakang nya. jari-jarinya terlihat sedikit gemetar menahan kegugupan yang melanda nya sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih ia pun berlalu melewati Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun nanar, _Oh_ _Sehun_—Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun di hati nya.

Luhan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan ayo-kita-seret-kantong-sampah-ini-ke-tempat-sampah-bawah. Tapi.. dia seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Eh? 204 kan kamar ku?"

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan mengamati seisi sekolah ini. sambil menunggu Sehun yang harus mengganti baju di kamar nya terlebih dahulu sebelum turun ke lapangan untuk mengikuti latihan pertama nya dengan anak sekolah KOAS ini.

Kris sekarang telah sampai di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah. ia melihat bagaimana antusias nya anak sekolah ini selama latihan. pantas saja mereka selalu memenangkan medali emas di setiap lomba, saat latihan saja sudah semangat, apalagi saat turun ke lapangan pertandingan langsung.

"Oh? Suho _Ssaem_?", panggil Kris kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri sambil menulis sesuatu di papan yang ia pegang sedari tadi. yang di panggil pun menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

Terlihat wajah nya yang sedikit kaget dan heran bersamaan, "Kris? apa benar?"

Kris tersenyum dan menghampiri Suho. "Benar sekali. apa kabar _Ssaem_?"

"Sangat baik. bagaimana dengan mu? dan, kenapa kau bisa ada si sini?"

"Aku juga baik, dan aku kemari karena mau mengantarkan anak didik baru untuk mu", Kris terkekeh

Suho memicing, "Apakah Oh Sehun akan masuk kemari dan langsung dimasukkan di Tim Inti?"

Kris tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sudah ku tebak, kepala sekolah ini memang sangat mengidolakan Oh Sehun hahaha", lanjut Suho, "Ahh.. aku benar benar merindukan permainan nya, tidak ku sangka, setelah bertahun tahun dia memilih ikut Tim Internasional dan mengalami Kecelakaan lapangan, aku akan menjadi pelatih nya lagi"

"_Ssaem_, aku benar-benar percaya dengan didikan mu. semoga Sehun bisa membanggakan mu lagi dan ku harap kau bisa lebih sabar menghadapi Sehun yang sekarang semakin lama semakin dingin seperti es di kutub", canda Kris pada Suho

Suho mengangguk, "Tentu. Tapi aku tidak akan terlalu memaksa nya, dia baru saja mengalami masa sulit nya jadi kita lakukan secara bertahap, oke?", Kris pun tersenyum.

"Pelatihhhhh!", teriakan dari arah belakang Suho dan Kris membuat kedua laki-laki tampan itu menoleh bersamaan kearah si pemanggil. Oh, si Rusa nakal itu ternyata.

Luhan sedikit merunduk memegangi lutut nya akibat berlari dan dia sedikit menarik nafas selagi merunduk. Lalu setelahnya dia mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan kedua jempol nya,

"Sip! Tugas ku selesai, _Ssaem_!", ujar nya semangat, yap, kalau di luar lapangan Luhan boleh memanggil Suho dengan sebutah _Hyung_, namun jika sudah di lapangan Luhan akan professional dan memanggil Suho dengan sebutan pelatih atau _Ssaem_. dia belum sadar kalau Suho sedang bersama seseorang. Orang itu terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Bukan tugas, tapi hukuman, Lu", ralat Suho

Luhan berpout imut, "Mari kita ucapkan dengan lebih lembut, oke?"

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak surai madu Luhan, "Jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi, oke? aku sudah lelah memberikan mu Hukuman terus"

Luhan mengangguk dan baru sadar kalau dia terus di perhatikan oleh..

"Manager Wu?", tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Kris

Kris tersenyum, "Kau baru menyadari keberadaan ku eoh?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar hehe"

"Bagaimana kabar mu, wah kau semakin cantik saja", ujar Kris

Luhan memasang wajah kesal yang terkesan imut itu, "Aku manly Manager, dan aku baik-baik saja"

"Panggil saja aku Kris, dan oh, apakah kau sudah bertemu Sehun?"

"Iya, dan dia semakin Dingin"

"Mungkin dia masih teringat masa lalu. kau harus memahami nya"

"Kau benar _Hyung_", Ucap Luhan sambil menatap nanar wajah Kris, "Padahal itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun", gumam Luhan kemudian.

Kris mengusap surai Luhan dengan lembut, "Baiklah, kita lupakan obrolan ini"

Suho tersenyum, "Kita harus berjalan ke depan, oke? masa lalu hanya untuk pelajaran saja, dan Lu, sekarang kau harus menemani Tim mu latihan disana"

"Apakah Luhan Kapten Tim ini?", tanya Kris kemudian

"Sayang nya iya, dan kuharap Sehun tidak marah untuk ini", ucap Luhan sambil sedikit membayangkan Sehun yang akan mendiami nya terus

Suho tersenyum seakan bisa melihat apa yang Luhan bayangkan, "Ayo Lu. Kris, aku dan Luhan akan latihan lagi, oke?"

Kris mengangguk kearah Suho. Suho pun berjalan mendahului Luhan. sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris, Luhan ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi.

"Kris _Hyung_. apakah kamar Sehun benar di kamar 204?", Kris mengangguk saat mengingat nya, "Oh astaga"

Kris menggernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Itu kamar ku", Luhan menjawab dengan ragu dan langsung berlari kearah dimana Suho dan yang lain nya sedang melakukan _sit_-_up_.

Kris tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Dunia memang sempit"

.

.

.

.

Latihan sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. sekarang Luhan dan beberapa teman satu Tim nya sedang duduk disisi lapangan _indoor_ ini. kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke asrama? Yap, Suho bilang dia akan memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting mengenai 'masa depan' Tim mereka. jadi, mau tidak mau, mereka harus menunggu sang pelatih datang kembali ke lapangan.

"Ku dengar akan ada anggota baru tim kita yang akan menggantikan Minhwan menjadi Penyerang", ujar Yoseob setelah meminum air mineral nya dan menatap semua anggota lain.

Luhan mengangguk, "Memang iya"

"Kau sudah tahu orang nya? siapa, siapa?", Gikwang mulai dengan pertanyaan nya

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia satu kamar dengan ku", balas Luhan sambil menikmati pijitan dari Dujun—yah, ini Hukuman dari Luhan untuk Dujun yang membuatnya harus membereskan banyak sampah—Luhan mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sisi lapangan, "Oh? Itu Pelatih", ujar nya membuat teman teman nya menoleh kearah tunjuk Luhan.

Semua berdiri dan berbaris dengan rapih. disana Suho sudah berjalan bersama dengan Sehun dan Kris yang berjalan di belakang Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, dia juga bingung mau bagaimana mengekspresikan nya. apakah harus senang? senang karena Sehun si pemain bola terkenal masuk ke Tim nya. sedih? Kenapa juga harus sedih?, apakah dia harus berlagak sok dingin? Tapi Untuk apa? jadi lebih baik Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Perhatian semua nya", Suho memulai setelah berdiri di depan 10 pemain. "Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru Tim Inti sekolah kita, kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal nya. dia adalah Oh Sehun, Sehun, ayo perkenalkan diri mu", Suruh Suho

Sehun sedikit membungkuk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sudah?", Suho sedikit heran, benar kata Kris, anak ini semakin dingin saja. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, begini. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau Minhwan mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan persepakbolaan setelah dirinya tahu kalau ia memiliki penyakit asma keturunan. Jadi, hari ini kita akan merekrut Oh Sehun untuk menggantikan Minhwan menjadi Penyerang, apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Semua diam, Sehun memperhatikan satu persatu anggota yang akan menjadi partner baru nya, dan sialnya ada Luhan juga yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap datar dirinya. Sehun lah orang pertama yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang sempat bertemu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bisa mulai latihan dengan Sehun esok hari, barisan di buba—"

"Pelatih", potong Sehun, Suho memandang Sehun penasaran, "Boleh aku tahu siapa Kapten Tim nya?"

Suho mengangguk, "Kapten Tim silahkan maju"

Luhan menggerutu dalam hati, sial, Suho benar-benar mengerjainya, sudah tau dia tidak ingin Sehun tau kalau dia adalah Kapten tim nya, Suho malah mengiyakan!

Luhan maju berdiri lebih depan ketimbang anggota lain. Sehun memandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Dia Luhan, kau sangat mengenalnya bukan?", tanya Suho kearah Sehun, Kris yang ada di dekat mereka hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang menutupi kegugupan nya

"Baiklah, barisan di bubarkan. Selamat beristirahat", barisan pun bubar, semua memilih kembali ke asrama masing masing untuk membersihkan diri mereka seusai latihan. kecuali tiga orang yang masih bertahan di lapangan.

Sehun, Luhan dan Kris.

"Sudah ku duga", ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris di belakang.

"Aku tidak akan tahan dengan nya yang dingin. Apakah aku benar benar akan sekamar dengan nya?", gumam Luhan

Kris menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, "Kau pasti bisa mencairkan hatinya, semangat!", dan Kris pun berlalu. Luhan masih berdiri ditempat sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius Lu? kau sekamar dengan Sehun?", teriak Chanyeol—si Kapten tim Basket sekolah—, Luhan sekarang tengah bermain ke asrama samping.

"Tidak disangka, apa dia masih mengenal kita tidak ya?", kali ini Baekhyun—sang anak asrama Hapkido yang berbicara

Luhan melahap kimbap nya dengan rakus, "Mungkin iya, aku tidak tahu"

"Kau sudah _lepas_ _kangen_ dengan nya belum?", goda Chanyeol

Luhan menggernyit, "Apa maksud mu dengan _lepas kangen_? Bahkan melihat ku pun dia sangat enggan"

Baekhyun menerawang, "Apa dia masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu? diakan sangat kesal saat kau selalu mengalahkan nya di setiap pertandingan, bahkan saat umur 14, kau sudah mencetak gol sebanyak 15 kali saat pertandingan Nasional selama setahun untuk anak seusia mu, sedangkan Sehun yang waktu itu masih 13, baru berhasil mencetak 6 gol"

_Bukan, sepertinya bukan itu alaasan Sehun menjauhi ku_—geram Luhan dalam hati, "Aku tidak tahu, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap Sehun", Luhan pasrah kembali

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk nya menghampiri belakang lemari, lalu kembali dengan sebuah kotak tidak asing ditangan nya, "Daripada stress, lebih baik kita minum saja"

"Soju? Kau menyembunyikan soju di kamar mu? gila, kau bisa di keluarkan jika ketahuan sekolah!", Luhan memasang wajah kaget, Baekhyun yang memang sering main ke kamar Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan

"Makanya, kita jangan sampai ketahuan. Ayo minum, lagi pula kandungan alkohol nya tidak terlalu tinggi", Baekhyun membuka kotak yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi

"Kenapa kau santai santai saja?", tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sebenarnya ini punya ku, aku tidak menyimpan nya dikamar karena Minwoo sangat takut kalau ketahuan, karena Chanyeol tidak mempunyai _Roommate_, makanya aku titip disini"

Luhan menggeleng tidak mengerti pikiran _bandel_ kedua sahabat nya, namun itu ide bagus, terkadang, alkohol memang sangat di butuhkan di saat tertentu. Walaupun nyata nya, sebagai atlit mereka dilarang untuk menyentuh minuman beralkohol itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang tengah duduk di kasur nya sediri sambil melihat sebuah video permainan bola yang sangat hebat dari idola nya. Xi Ziang-Han. Sang pemain sepak bola terkenal dari Cina. Dia sangat ingin bisa bermain seperti sang idola, memiliki banyak penghargaan seperti sang idola. dia sudah bertemu dengan sang idola yang kebetulan memang teman dari sahabat nya. namun beberapa bulan setelah sang idola melakukan pertandingan yang sangat tidak di sangka, sang idola memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan pergi dengan banyak nya komentar buruk yang di tinggalkan.

Sehun sangat sedih karena idola nya memilih mengakhiri hidup nya dengan bunuh diri, dia juga tidak tega dengan keadaan sahabat nya yang sangat menjadi pendiam saat kejadian itu. tapi Sehun mengusahakan dirinya agar tetap tidak perduli dengan sahabat nya.

Sehun mempunyai beberapa _masalah_ dengan sahabat nya—

Brukkk

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget kalau saat kau sedang melamun tiba-tiba ada suara gebrakan pintu terbuka.

Sehun berdiri mendekati pintu, astaga, ternyata benar apa kata Kris. dia memang sekamar dengan Luhan, buktinya Luhan tahu apa _password_ yang di khusus kan untuk kamar ini. fyi, KOAS memiliki masing-masing _password_ untuk setiap kamar.

Sehun merunduk mendekati Luhan yang tengah berbaring di depan pintu,

"Ugh—bau alkohol", Sehun langsung mengangkat Luhan dan menutup pintu, setelahnya, ia menidurkan Luhan di ranjang Luhan sendiri, ranjang yang berhadapan dengan milik Sehun. Sehun langsung membanting Luhan ke ranjang nya—Sehun tidak benar benar membanting, lagipula dia masih punya rasa perikemanusiaan untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang tengah mabuk.

Baru saja Sehun hendak melepaskan rangkulan nya di bahu Luhan—karena Sehun terpaksa harus memapah Luhan barusan—Tapi tidak jadi, karena Luhan malah menarik nya kembali. Sehun dengan bertumpu pada siku nya dikarenakan Luhan yang memeluk lehernya sekarang hendak marah dan ingin membuat Luhan segera sadar dan mengomeli nya. namun itu semua tidak Sehun lakukan disaat kedua mata sayu Luhan terbuka.

"Hunie", ucap Luhan parau

Suara itu. Sehun berdehem. Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajah mereka yang memang sangat dekat, Luhan sangat bau alkohol dan Sehun tidak menyukai nya. perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan di lehernya, setelah lepas, Sehun langsung berdiri dari posisi setengah duduk nya barusan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Padahal kau bukan orang yang kuat dengan hal semacam alkohol, Lu", Lalu ia beranjak ke ranjang nya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Sebelum melaksanakan pelajaran biasa, semua anak dari asrama sepakbola, basket dan hapkido selalu melaksanakan lari pagi bersama mengelilingi lapangan lebar yang berada di belakang sekolah. karena sekolah ini memang di khususkan untuk atletik, mereka mempunyai sekolah yang luas dan juga lapangan yang sangat banyak, _indoor_ dan _outdoor_. Tepat pukul lima lewat dua puluh tujuh menit mereka menyelesaikan acara 'lari pagi' mereka. lebih baik di bilang 'lari pagi di waktu dini hari', mereka memang melakukan lari pagi bersama sejak pukul setengah lima dini hari.

Sementara anak basket dan hapkido kembali ke asrama masing masing untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah memilih menemani Luhan yang masih harus dibariskan oleh pelatih Suho.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan Suho _Hyung_ katakan?", tanya Baekhyun berbisik kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan

Luhan menggerakkan bahu keatas—tanda tidak tahu, "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan masuk barisan"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengiyakan, mereka duduk di rumput dekat dengan barisan anak sepak bola. Tepat nya dekat dengan Luhan.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku membariskan kalian setelah latihan selesai?", ucap Suho dengan tegas, terlihat sedang menahan marah, dia sesekali menggerang dan mengumpat. Semua saling tatap, mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka di bariskan. Terdengar suara helaan nafas Suho, mungkin Suho sedang merilekskan dirinya sesaat.

"Ku dengar dari seorang anak, semalam ada anak dari asrama sepak bola yang mabuk", semua tersentak, termasuk tiga orang yang wajah nya sudah mulai panik, _kecuali satu orang yang masih memasang wajah datar nya_, "Kabar itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh asrama, dan kalian tahu sendiri, asrama sepakbola lah yang paling mempunyai catatan buruk tentang sikap dan prilaku, pasti kalian tahu siapa anak itu", semua—termasuk Suho—langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Luhan yang di perhatikan seperti itu tentu saja merasa tersinggung. Suho langsung kembali menatap semua anak didik nya.

"Jadi, kita selesaikan ini secara cepat, untuk anak yang merasa kalau semalam ia bermabuk-mabukan, cepatlah menghadap dan berdiri di hadapan ku", ucapnya lantang.

Luhan menundukkan kepala nya—menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat nya yang berdiri—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menggeleng kecil, menandakan untuk Luhan tidak usah mengaku. Mereka tahu Luhan, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat amat baik polos dan juga bertanggung jawab. Sudah bisa mereka pastikan kalau Luhan akan—

"Sudah ku duga", ucap Suho sambil memijat pelipis nya.

—Kalau Luhan akan maju kedepan dan mengakui nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap panik sahabat _manly_ mereka.

Luhan berdiri di depan Suho dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf, _Ssaem_"

Suho memandang Luhan tajam, "Kau selalu seperti ini. baiklah, karena dari awal ku bilang ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. hukuman nya adalah, setelah jam latihan sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, kalian harus mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 5 kali untuk satu orang, mudah bukan?"

Jeongmin yang berdiri paling pinggir mengajukan keluhan nya, "_Ssaem_, ini kan salah nya saja, kami tidak ikut campur, kenapa kami juga kena hukuman?!"

Kwangmin mengiyakan, "Bayangkan saja, pulang sekolah langsung latihan lalu harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan selebar hampir se-stadium sepak bola ini sebanyak lima kali, kaki kami bisa sakit keesokan nya!", keluh nya.

Suho memandang mereka dengan wajah malas nya, "Ini hukuman dan kalian harus menjalankan nya!", baru saja Suho hendak pergi, Luhan pun memanggil nya.

"_Ssaem_, benar kata Jeongmin, aku saja yang akan melakukan nya karena ini salah ku", Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganga di tempat

Suho menimbang nimbang, dan _yeah_, hukuman ini mungkin akan membuat Luhan jera dengan sikap nya yang suka-suka itu.

"Baiklah. Keseluruhan satu tim sepakbola ada sebelas orang, jadi kau hanya perlu berlari sebanyak lima puluh lima kali putaran di lapangan ini setelah selesai latihan hari ini", ucap _final_ Suho. Luhan menatap Suho dan mengiyakan saja, setelah nya, barisan di bubar kan.

"Lu, kau yakin?", tanya Chanyeol memastikan tindakan konyol Luhan, benar kata Kwangmin, kaki nya bisa sakit jika harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan besar ini, dan kalian pasti tau kalau kekuatan utama seorang pemain sepak bola adalah kaki nya.

Luhan tersenyum ragu, "Hmm, _yeah_—mau bagaimana lagi? sudah kejadian 'kan?"

"Kau rusa gila yang baru ku temui", ledek Baekhyun dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar kalau mereka sedari tadi sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang, "Kalian masih sama"

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah mulai dengan hukuman nya sejak sepuluh menit berlalu, dan dia baru mendapatkan dua kali putaran lapangan. Suho sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih belum terlalu lelah. chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di sisi lapangan yang sesekali akan Luhan lewati setelah nya, mereka berdua menyoraki Luhan—berniat seperti _cheerleaders_ yang sedang menyemangati idola nya. anak anak lain sudah kembali ke asrama masing masing setelah latihan hari ini selesai. Luhan berlari dengan santai, tidak terlalu menggunakan kekuatan—karena dia yakin, jika dia menggunakan kekuatan nya, dia akan cepat lelah setelah nya.

Putaran ke dua puluh lima bisa Luhan dapatkan ketika sudah satu jam lebih berputar, sesekali Luhan akan berhenti dan menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan nya kembali dengan nafas tersendat. Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari kantin langsung mengejar Luhan yang lari nya sudah tersendat,

"Lu, minumlah", ucap Chanyeol tanpa berhenti berlari, Luhan pun meminum air mineral dari Chanyeol tanpa berhenti pula, dan dia melanjutkan nya secara cepat.

Gerimis mulai turun satu per satu. Cuaca sangat tidak menentu akhir akhir ini. Luhan meruntuk dalam hati,_Tenang Lu, lima belas putaran lagi_—gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Baekhyun masih setia menyemangati Luhan di sisi lapangan.

Hujan langsung deras di putaran ke lima puluh Luhan, sudah hampir tiga jam lebih Luhan berputar, menarik nafas, berlari lagi, tarik lagi, bernafas lagi. huh—kalau terus menerus seperti ini, Luhan yakin kalau nafas nya akan habis dan ia tak bisa bernafas kemudian.

Suho sudah berdiri di sisi lebih dekat dengan lapangan setelah sadar kalau Luhan tidak akan kuat lagi, sebandel-bandel nya seorang anak bernama Luhan, Luhan bukan lah anak yang cukup kuat. Dia itu lebih terkesan sok kuat sebenarnya.

"Lu, berhentilah", teriak Suho saat Luhan berlari melewati nya.

Luhan mengangkat tangan kanan nya, menunjukkan jari nya yang hanya tiga jari terangkat. Suho mengartikan bahwa Luhan seperti berkata: _tinggal tiga lagi, hyung_

Selesai. Luhan langsung terjatuh tiduran didepan kaki Suho. Di bawah guyuran hujan. Suho langsung mempayungi Luhan yang sedang mengambil udara dengan rakus. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Luhan.

Suho ternganga, hebat, Luhan menyelesaikan hukuman nya.

"Ap—Tin—Up—?", Luhan terengah

Suho menggerenyit, "Dia bilang apa?", tanya nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekatkan diri kearah wajah Luhan. menempatkan telinga nya didepan bibir Luhan yang sedang bergumam. Baekhyun mendongak kearah Suho.

"Dia bilang: Apa kantin sudah tutup?", ucapnya polos

Suho semakin menganga, masih saja anak ini memikirkan makanan disaat nafas nya sudah mulai hilang. "Bawa dia kembali ke kamar nya, bersihkan tubuh nya yang basah kuyub, aku akan memesankan makanan hangat untuk nya"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti perintah Suho.

.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar nya setelah mendengar suara ketukan yang terkesan buru-buru itu. setelah membukanya, ia sedikit tersentak, namun Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Dia melihat Luhan yang sudah di gendong di belakang oleh Chanyeol, dan juga Baekhyun yang membawa payung yang sudah di tutup itu.

"Jangan hanya berdiri dengan wajah datar itu, Luhan harus dihangatkan!", ucap Chanyeol setengah kesal karena Sehun bukan nya menyuruh mereka masuk malah menatap mereka dengan wajah datar nya.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah duluan untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun langsung menyalakan penghangat ruangan menjadi semakin hangat. Chanyeol meletakkan Luhan diatas ranjang nya.

"Kau ganti baju nya, aku akan buat kan minuman hangat terlebih dahulu", perintah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengiyakan

Baekhyun memulai dengan melepas pakaian Luhan dengan handuk, menyelimutinya dan mencari pakaian yang mudah digunakan. Dengan serampangan, karena menemukan sebuah kemeja panjang putih yang tergantung di dekat lemari, Baekhyun mengambilnya dan memakaikan nya ke Luhan, dan Baekhyun memakaikan celana yang juga masih tergantung di dekat baju kemeja barusan. Baekhyun tidak ragu untuk mengganti pakaian Luhan, _Toh_, mereka juga sering mandi bersama.

"Yah, pakaian nya kebesaran", keluh Baekhyun, "Biarsaja lah, nanti saat ia tidur akan aku selimuti yang banyak agar tidak kedinginan"

Sehun yang memang Baekhyun larang untuk masuk kedekat ranjang akhirnya masuk setelah Baekhyun mengizinkan nya.

"Hai _Hyung_", sapa Sehun duluan

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hai, Hunie"

Chanyeol dan Suho datang bersamaan dengan membawa makanan dan minuman hangat nya.

"Karena disini sudah ada _Roommate_ nya, kita bisa meninggalkan mereka, Sehun, kau bantu kami menjaga Luhan ya", ucap Suho

Sehun mengangguk, Suho menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Jaga dia seperti saat ia demam dulu", ucap Chanyeol, terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Sehun.

"Yeol, jangan menggoda nya!", ucap Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyuman kearah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuh Luhan yang sudah terlihat seperti sebuah kepompong, Baekhyun benar dengan perkataan nya, dia membungkus Luhan dengan hangat.

"Engghh", lengguh Luhan saat ia merasakan tidur nya terusik

"Bangunlah, Kau belum makan sejak siang", ucap Sehun—datar.

Luhan menduduki dirinya di ranjang, sontak Sehun heran dengan pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan, dan Sehun menggeleng pasrah, Baekhyun malah memakaikan pakaian nya ke tubuh Luhan. Sehun meletakkan bubur hangat dan juga susu coklat hangat diatas meja kecil yang ada di depan Luhan. baru saja hendak kembali ke ranjang nya, Luhan memanggil Sehun.

"Suapi aku", rengek nya

Sehun memandang Luhan malas, "Kau bisa sendiri"

"Setidaknya kau bertanggungjawab. Kau yang mengadukan ku ke Suho _Ssaem_. aku sangat lelah dan lemas sekali. tangan ku gemetar, aku susah mengambil makanan ku"

Mau tidak mau, Sehun duduk di depan Luhan, berhadapan di atas ranjang dengan meja kecil makanan yang menjadi pemisah mereka. karena memang iya, Sehun yang melaporkan Luhan. hukuman memang di peruntukkan untuk anak yang suka melanggar peraturan.

Mereka mulai dengan acara suap menyuapi nya. sesekali Luhan akan bercerita tentang kegiatan nya. Luhan terlihat lebih baik dari saat awal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membawa nya—dengan keadaan basah kuyub dan tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya tinggal beberapa suapan lagi setelah itu Sehun akan kembali ke ranjang dan tertidur.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan suap menyuapi itu, "Hunie"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu", ucap Sehun tanpa mau memandang Luhan dan malah memandang susu coklat Luhan

Luhan masih memandang Sehun, dia tersenyum, "Dulu kita sahabat—"

Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya di ranjang Luhan, berniat pergi meninggalkan Luhan sebelum Luhan memeluk pinggang nya dari samping, Sehun membatu di tempat, kaki nya sangat sulit untuk di geser bahkan untuk seinchi. Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya pelan.

"—Maaf"

Satu kata yang sukses membuat Sehun bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK BEBERAPA TAHUN SEBELUM NYA**_

"_Ini eskrim mu Hyung", seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun memberikan satu cup eskrim pada anak yang lebih tua setahun darinya._

"_Terimakasih Hunie", ucap anak yang berumur sebelas tahun itu dengan riang._

"_Sama sama Lulu Hyung", mereka kemudian duduk di bangku lapangan kecil di dekat kompleks perumahan mereka._

"_Kau mau melanjutkan kemana setelah ini Hyung? bukankah sebentar lagi kau mau lulus?", tanya Hunie—atau Sehun pada Lulu—Luhan._

"_Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamaku di China, Hunie"_

"_China? tidakkah terlalu jauh?"_

"_Aku akan kembali jika sudah menginjak umur lima belas ku"_

_Sehun sedikit cemberut, kakak kelas sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengan nya ini—sekaligus orang yang sangat ia cintai—akan pergi sebentar lagi, meninggalkan nya sendirian di korea._

"_Jangan sedih, aku akan kembali sebagai pesepakbola terkenal nantinya", lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum riang, lalu memakan kembali eskrim di sendok es nya_

_Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kau benar-benar akan sekolah di sekolah sepakbola di China yang aku tunjukkan pada mu?"_

"_Tentu saja! dan setelah ini aku akan menjadi seorang idola, seperti ayah ku"_

_Sehun yang masih polos pun menatap senang wajah orang di samping nya, "Wah, hebat, semoga kau sukses Hyung. kau harus menghubungi ku terus ya", dan Luhan mengangguk, "Dan setelah nya, kau harus menjadi kekasih ku!", lanjut Sehun riang_

_Luhan terkekeh, mengusak rambut lembut Sehun yang bergerak di telapak tangan nya. "Kau ini masih kecil, masih sepuluh tahun, sudah memikirkan berpacaran saja"_

"_Hehe, tidak apa, asalkan itu dengan mu"_

_Sehun menaikkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Luhan, "Berjanji ya, kau tidak akan melupakan ku dan akan menjadi kekasihku jika kau kembali ke korea"_

_Luhan terkekeh dan mengaitkan jari mereka, "Iya, Hyung janji"_

"_Heyy kalian bermain adu kelingking tanpa kami", ucap heboh seorang anak dengan telinga peri nya—Chanyeol,_

"_Waaah, Baekkie juga ikutan", satu anak lagi dengan wajah bulat nya, mereka tertawa bersama. "Kyungcoo ayo main adu kelingking sama Thehun, Lulu, Yeolie dan Baekkie", teriak Baekhyun kearah anak bermata bulat, anak bermata bulat itu langsung menghampiri empat anak lain nya dan mulai 'adu kelingking' seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan awalnya._

_Namun, perjanjian kelingking ala anak kecil itu pun tidak bisa benar-benar mereka jalani. Luhan yang setelah lulus dari sekolah biasanya langsung pergi ke China setelah menerima hasil kelulusan nya. tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun dikarenakan Sehun yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan sekolah nya. Sehun menangis dengan sedih nya di hadapan sang ibu setelah tahu kalau Luhan sudah berangkat ke China sejak siang tadi._

_Mereka masih berhubungan lewat telfon, namun di minggu ke tiga, Sehun harus menelan kekecewaan karena pesan dari Luhan: 'Aku tidak berjanji akan bisa menghubungi mu lagi, aku masuk menjadi tim inti sekolah, aku akan sibuk karena aku memang masuk ke sekolah atletik yang artinya aku akan selalu latihan dan sangat jarang memegang ponsel, ku harap kau maklum, Sehunie'_

_Dan benar saja, setahun telah berlalu, bahkan di hari kelulusan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan yang mengucapkan selamat untuk nya dari Luhan._

_Sehun memilih masuk ke dunia persepakbolaan saat ia lulus dan disuruh memilih sekolah mana yang akan ia pilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya._

_Ibu dan ayah nya menyetujui._

_Sehun juga akhirnya masuk ke tim inti saat itu. Sehun menjadi anak yang di banggakan diumur nya yang menginjak tiga belas tahun dengan banyak nya medali yang ia dapatkan. Tanpa disangka, di sebuah pertandingan, ia bertemu dengan Luhan._

_Luhan menjadi salah satu perwakilan asal China yang dipilih oleh sebuah club sepak bola korea. dan saat itu Sehun mencoba mencurahkan semua rasa rindunya pada Luhan, namun Luhan bereaksi lain._

"_Hyung, Luhan Hyung!", Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan yang sekarang malah lebih pendek beberapa senti dari nya._

"_Ya?", ucap Luhan bingung_

_Sehun diam di tempat, "Hyung—ini aku Hyung!"_

"_Siapa?—"_

"_Luhan! bersiaplah, pertandingan sebentar lagi di mulai"_

"_Baik Suho Hyung!", Luhan memandang seseorang dihadapan nya ini, "Aku kebelakang dulu, oke"_

_Dan Sehun hanya mampu menelah pahit kekecewaan nya saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan sudah melupakan nya. Sehun tersenyum miris, tanpa sadar ia mendekati dinding dan menyandarkan bahu sebelah kanan nya disana. menangkis apapun yang akan keluar lewat mata nya._

_Pertandingan dilakukan dengan sangat menegangkan, Sehun akan selalu merebut bola itu ketika Luhan yang membawa nya menuju gawang tim Sehun. Luhan langsung merebut nya setelah itu, dan Sehun yakin kalau Luhan memang benar benar melupakan nya. hanya karena Luhan yang sibuk dan mereka yang tidak berkomunikasi hampir tiga tahun lama nya. lagi lagi senyum miris itu terukir di bibir tipis Sehun._

_Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim lawan. Luhan menang, Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan dan tim nya bersorak penuh kemenangan. Yang Sehun bisa lakukan hanyalah diam dan akan meratapi semua nya. meratapi rasa sia-sia nya selama ini. menunggu yang tak pasti._

_Disisi lain, Luhan yang telah memenangkan pertandingan itu akhirnya akan kembali pulang ke China untuk mengurus semua ke pindahan nya setelah lulus di satu tahun selanjutnya. Luhan yang berumur empat belas tahun kala itu sudah di pilih oleh sebuah sekolah terkenal khusus atletik di korea untuk melanjutkan sekolah selanjutnya dengan pembelajaran yang lebih memadai._

"_Kau mengenal Sehun?", tanya Suho—pelatih nya sejak masuk ke sekolah di China, mereka tengah berada di pesawat menuju China sekarang._

_Luhan menggernyit, Sehun yang dia kenal hanya satu. Teman saat kecil nya yang saat ini sedang Luhan rindukan. Bukan saat ini saja, bahkan tiap saat. Bodohnya saat itu Luhan tidak sengaja menghilangkan ponsel nya, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak hafal semua nomer telfon teman teman nya di korea. akhirnya Luhan pasrah dan menunggu hingga waktunya tiba untuk kembali ke korea._

_Saat tadi ia kembali ke korea ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, si anak yang lebih mungil darinya, si pipi gembul dan mata sipit yang hampir menghilang itu. namun pahit, ia hanya beberapa jam berada di korea. itu pun hanya untuk melakukan pertandingan._

"_Sehun mana?", tanya Luhan ambigu_

_Suho terkekeh, "Makanya, sesekali bacalah majalah atau tontonlah televisi"_

_Luhan berpout kesal, "Aku tidak sempat, aku kan latihan terus"_

"_Sehun itu yang mengobrol dengan mu sebelum pertandingan, mengobrol di koridor menuju ruang ganti pakaian pemain kita, sebelum aku memanggil mu itu, lho"_

_Luhan diam sejenak, tiba-tiba ada hentakan keras di dada bagian kirinya. Wajahnya sudah mulai panik._

"_S—sehun?"_

_Suho mengangguk, "Iya, Oh Sehun, pemain andalan korea saat ini, walaupun masih menjadi tim Nasional, ku dengar dia sudah di tawari ikut Tim Internasional", balas Suho dengan antusias, "Dia sangat hebat, walaupun rekor mencetak gol masih di pegang oleh mu. tiga bulan lagi ia akan melakukan tes untuk audisi masuk tim Internasional"_

_Oh Sehun?_

_OH? SE? HUN?_

_Luhan menjatuhkan punggung nya di sandaran tempat duduk pesawat. Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun? anak yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan bibir tipis dan wajah dengan rahang tegas, tanpa pipi bakpao nya, dengan wajah yang semakin menawan. Astaga._

"_hiks—", satu isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan._

_Suho menoleh menatap Luhan, "Kau menangis Lu? astaga, ada apa?"_

_Luhan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Astaga, pasti Sehun akan mengira bahwa Luhan melupakan nya. Luhan tidak melupakan nya, ia hanya tidak sadar bahwa itu Sehun. Sehun yang telah berubah setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Astaga, pasti Sehun akan salah faham. pasti Sehun memikirkan hal yang macam-macam._

_Dan malam itu, di dalam pesawat, Luhan menangis dengan isakan tertahan tangan nya sendiri di pelukan Suho._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued…_

Ps: **Xi Ziang-Han hanya nama OC semata.**

Pss: jika banyak respon baik, akan saya lanjutkan

Psss: TERIMAKASIH SANGAT BANYAK UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA DAN MEMBERI RESPON PESITIF.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pertemuan kedua Sehun dan Luhan terjadi pada 12 hari setelah pertandingan pertama mereka. lagi-lagi Luhan menjadi pemain dari luar korea yang dipilih untuk membantu salah satu club bola dan melawan tim Sehun. dan Luhan berharap, kali ini ia akan di pertemukan oleh Sehun kembali._

_Sehun- Nya._

_Walaupun iya yakin kalau Sehun pasti akan marah saat bertemu dengan nya._

_Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau yang ia temui saat itu adalah Sehun. anak itu benar-benar berubah drastis._

_Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah ruang ganti pakaian dimana tim Sehun berada. sejujurnya, semua anggota Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu bersiap di dekat lapangan, namun setelah bertanya pada beberapa staff pertandingan, ada yang bilang bahwa Sehun masih ada di ruang ganti. Luhan membuka pintu itu sedikit, menerka-nerka siapa saja yang masih ada diruangan itu selain Sehun._

"_Kau harus menang kali ini Sehun", sebuah suara 'menyambut' Luhan. Luhan tidak melakukan niatan awal nya barusan, ia sedikit mengupingi Sehun dan seseorang didalam—mungkin seorang pelatih._

"_Aku akan mengusahakan nya Hyung"—itu suara Sehun_

"_Kemenangan kali ini untuk nilai tambahan mu agar diterima saat tes masuk tim Internasional nanti, kau harus ingat itu"_

_Tidak ada jawaban setelah nya, Luhan buru-buru mencari tempat persembunyian di sekitar situ, dan ia bersembunyi di balik tembok yang mengarah ke toilet._

_Laki-laki yang menasehati Sehun barusan keluar dari sana, seorang pria dengan tinggi badan yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan dengan rambut pirang dan wajah bak seorang model._

_Beberapa menit setelahnya barulah Sehun yang keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut, sudah siap dengan pakaian pemain bola nya. Luhan buru-buru mengejar Sehun yang sudah jauh dari nya._

"_Sehun!"_

_Sehun yang tadinya tengah berjalan cepat pun menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar seseorang yang tengah memanggil nya. namun, perubahan wajah Sehun sedikit membuat nyeri di bagian dada Luhan._

"_O—Oh, Se—Sehun?", entah kenapa, suara Luhan bergetar dengan sendiri nya. jarak mereka terbatas dua langkah panjang Luhan._

_Mereka saling bertatapan, saling memandang wajah sang lawan bicara, menatap penuh harap serta menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang mendalam. Mereka sama-sama merasakan hal itu. namun semua hanya sebuah kejadian yang sia-sia saat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya beberapa detik dan kemudian menatap Luhan lagi dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelum nya._

_Sehun menatap Luhan dengan alis mata mengangkat—menandakan bahwa ia menunggu ucapan Luhan yang selanjutnya,_

"_Maaf? Anda siapa?"_

_Tubuh Luhan bergetar, denyutan di bagian dada nya serasa menghimpit nya._

"_Aku harus buru-buru, pertandingan akan segera dimulai", lalu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku di tempat, Luhan menatap lantai di bawah nya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi,_

_Jadi seperti ini rasanya di lupakan? Maafkan aku Hunie—gumam Luhan dalam hati._

_Tanpa sadar jika masih ada seseorang lain yang masih menatap nya di balik sebuah dinding pembatas ruang ganti menuju lapangan._

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Tittle :

**No Breathing**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

**Warning: Don't Copy-Paste Without Permission, Don't Bash Author-Pairing-or-Another-Cast. No Breathing (K-Drama) Remake. Lil bit Story belongs to OHMYDEER.**

_Tulisan miring berarti Flashback, panggilan seperti Hyung Ahjumma dan lain nya dan beberapa kata yang di inggris kan._

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku dengar kau pernah menjalin persahabat dengan Xi Luhan saat kecil. benarkah?", tanya seorang wartawan majalah yang sedang mewawancarai Sehun secara pribadi di sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari satu meja kecil dan dua sofa besar yang berhadapan, tempat ini adalah ruang guru konsultan. Dengan ruangan yang nyaman dan bernuansa klasik dengan adanya beberapa lemari tempat penyimpanan kramik dan juga sebuah nakas yang terdapat beberapa berkas.

Sehun membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

Seorang wartawan wanita yang barusan bertanya sedikit bingung karena Sehun hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan rekan nya yang bertugas mencatat semua jawaban Sehun pun menulis sesuatu di kertas nya. _'Sehun menanggapi pertanyaan kami dengan sebuah senyuman bermakna'_—tulisnya. Padahal Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya, sebuah media massa memang harus sedikit di beri bumbu penyedap, 'bukan?

"Apakah menyenangkan kembali ke sekolah?", tanya wanita itu lagi,

Sehun menatap keluar jendela terbuka di ruangan itu, "Menyenangkan juga. karena pernah bersama-sama dulu. tapi, masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, aku mencoba tidak memperdulikan nya sekarang", balas Sehun kemudian. Sang wartawan saling berpandangan bingung.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kris yang masuk sambil tersenyum ramah, "Jam latihan akan segera di mulai. Sehun, mari ikut aku ke lapangan sekarang"

Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya dan membungkuk sopan kearah dua wartawan yang mewawancarainya barusan. Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sulli-ya, jawaban nya yang tadi, bagaimana aku harus menulisnya?", tanya Donghyun bingung.

Sulli menggaruk tengkuk nya, "Tulis saja bahwa dia merasa senang kembali ke sekolah, jawaban nya sangat panjang, padahal aku hanya bertanya 'apakah menyenangkan atau tidak'"

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di pinggir lapangan. Keadaan Luhan belum sepenunhnya membaik, namun Luhan memaksa Suho agar mau mengikutsertakan nya dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Luhan, kemari. latihan akan di mulai", seru Suho. Luhan pun berlari kearah tengah lapangan _indoor_ ini. meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah melanjutkan permainan mereka. Luhan berdiri di dekat Yoseob, sekilas ia melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri dekat Dujun, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya, lebih memilih menatap Suho. Ia sedikit canggung karena kejadian kemarin malam.

.

"_Dulu kita sahabat—"_

_Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya di ranjang Luhan, berniat pergi meninggalkan Luhan sebelum Luhan memeluk pinggang nya dari samping, Sehun membatu di tempat, kaki nya sangat sulit untuk di geser bahkan untuk seinchi. Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya pelan._

"—_Maaf"_

_Satu kata yang sukses membuat Sehun bergetar._

_Luhan dapat merasakan getaran lembut dari tubuh Sehun yang sedang ia peluk erat._

"_Aku tidak—aku tidak benar-benar melupakanmu! Aku hanya—"_

"—_Cukup. tolong jangan bahas masalah ini lagi", Sehun sedikit menggeram, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan di pinggang nya._

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku merindukan mu Hunie", ucap Luhan setengah merengek_

_Sehun terdiam setelah nya, tangan nya yang tadi berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan sekarang malah menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memeluk nya. sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mengelusnya. Luhan sedikit tersentak awalnya, namun setelahnya ia malah menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun di tangan nya. ada sebuah rasa rindu tersalurkan._

"_Maafkan aku", Luhan berujar kembali._

_Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang sudah sedikit melonggar di bagian pinggang nya. berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah nya._

_Luhan menatap nanar kepergian Sehun._

.

"Kita awali latihan hari ini dengan pemanasan, Jeongmin, pimpin teman teman mu, Luhan masih sakit dan pucat", ujar Suho menyuruh Jeongmin yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan nya.

Jeongmin maju kedepan. "Ayo, kita mulai pemanasan nya"

Semua mengatur barisan, namun tanpa disangka, Sehun dan Luhan malah berada di barisan paling belakang dan lebih tidak disangka juga, mereka bersebelahan!

Luhan yang paling gugup disini. _namun siapa sangka kalau Sehun merasakan hal yang sama?_

"Sekarang kita mulai dengan menggerakkan kepala menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebanyak delapan kali dalam satu kali menoleh", teriak Jeongmin yang membelakangi mereka.

Semua mulai melakukan gerakan nya. semua pemain menoleh kearah kanan tetapi hanya Luhan yang menoleh kearah kiri, mau tidak mau itu membuat nya berhadapan dengan Sehun, mereka diam untuk beberapa detik, namun kembali menemukan kesadaran nya ketika Jeongmin meneriakki jumlah yang sudah mereka hitung,

_Satu dua tiga empat—_

Luhan merasakan degupan ini lagi. oh yaampun—Luhan bisa bisa masuk rumah sakit dengan diagnosis seragan jantung sekarang juga!

Lima belas menit pemanasan berlalu dengan cepat nya, semua langsung berlari kearah Suho yang sudah mengatur patung kipper yang menghalangi gawang, mereka akan berlatih menendang hari ini. Luhan sudah berada di urutan paling depan, namun ada yang aneh. Suho pun langsung menghampiri Luhan, dan memegang kening Luhan.

"Kau tidak terlalu panas", Suho mengangkat dagu Luhan agar seluruh wajah Luhan terlihat oleh mata nya, "Tapi kenapa wajah mu merah sekali?"

_Zzzzzz_

Luhan tambah memerah sekarang, Luhan menepis tangan Suho yang masih memegang dagu nya. hei Ssaem! bagaimana tidak memerah, sedari tadi Luhan selalu salah gerakan dan malah selalu bertatapan dengan Sehun. itu membuat Luhan membeku di tempat.

Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh pun ikut menatap wajah memerah Luhan. dan sial nya Sehun ikut berdegup! Ia ingat obrolan dengan Kris di malam itu.

.

_Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang sudah sedikit melonggar di bagian pinggang nya. berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah nya._

_Sehun bersandar pada dinding samping pintu kamar nya setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar itu._

_Sial—kenapa berdebar sangat kencang._

"_Kau tidak bisa menipu dirimu sendiri, Hun", Sehun langsung menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Kris yang tengah menatap nya setengah menggoda_

_Sehun berdiri dengan tegap setelah nya, "Apa maksud mu Hyung?"_

"_Luhan. aku tahu kalau kau juga merindukan anak itu"_

"_Jangan asal bicara", sangkal Sehun cepat_

"_Baiklah, kau tidak merindukan nya, namun kau langsung mengemasi barang-barang mu saat hari pertama kepindahan mu kemari, tepat saat aku bilang bahwa Luhan sekolah ditempat yang sama"_

_Ingin menyangkal, namun memang begitu keadaan nya. namun, Hey! itu Sehun hanya refleks!_

"_Hyung. apa kau mala mini pulang ke apartement? Bolehkan kalau aku menginap di apartment mu saja?", ucap Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan_

_Kris terkekeh, "Menghindari Luhan, Eoh?"_

"_Ti—Tidak! aishhh kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"_

"_Aku bercanda Hun, namun sayang nya aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku akan menginap di kamar Suho, karena kebetulan Suho juga tidak pulang malam ini"_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menginap bersama kalian saja"_

_Kris menggeleng, "Kau sudah punya kamar sendiri, kenapa masih mau menginap di kamar orang lain? baiklah, selamat malam pangeran", setelah nya Kris malah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar nya._

"_Aishhh dasar manager pirang!"_

.

"Sehun!", panggil Suho kearah Sehun yang sedang melamun.

Sehun sedikit tersentak, "Ya?"

"Apa Luhan sudah meminum obat nya? wajah nya merah sekali, apa demam nya kambuh?"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Suho, mereka bertatapan dengan degupan masing-masing. sial, _Sehun! kau sudah bertekad untuk tidak memperdulikan nya!—_runtuk Sehun. _Stop_ _Luhan stop! Kau bisa jantungan setelah ini_—kali ini Luhan yang meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? senang bisa bersama dengan Sehun lagi? wajah mu sampai merah begitu tadi", tanya Suho sambil mencuci tangan nya di wastafel kamar mandi laki-laki,

Luhan menatap Suho cemberut, barusan saat Suho mengatakan bahwa wajah Luhan memerah, dia kira Luhan kembali sakit seperti semalam tapi saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap mata dalam, Suho baru mengerti kenapa Luhan memerah—lebih jelas nya merona.

"Tidak _Hyung_! ishh aku merona bukan karena Sehun!", tolak Luhan gemas

Suho tersenyum dan mengelap tangan nya menggunakan tissue kamar mandi, "Jangan bohong Luhanie, kau sangat jelas"

"Apakah kelihatan sekali?", tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah Suho.

Suho mengangguk, "Kau sangat transparan. Mudah di tebak", goda Suho dengan nada suara gemas

Menyadari dirinya sedang di goda oleh _Hyung_ sekaligus pelatih nya, ia pun melempari Suho dengan tissue yang ia gulung-gulung. "Ishhh Suho _Hyungg_~~!", mereka pun saling melempari tissue sampai puas, di salah satu bilik kamar mandi, Luhan dan Suho tidak menyadari kalau ada satu sosok dingin yang tersenyum penuh arti. Niatan nya ingin keluar kamar mandi malah berhenti ketika mendengar percakapan dua orang di masa lalu nya.

"Aku senang kau masih bisa seceria ini _Hyung_"

.

.

.

.

Sore setelah latihan, Sehun di haruskan pergi ke sebuah restaurant untuk berbincang dengan sang Ayah yang kebetulan sedang ada pekerjaan di Korea—mereka tinggal di luar negri selama ini. mereka melakukan acara minum teh bersama, sang Ayah membuka sebuah buku agenda yang sebelum nya sudah Kris berikan kepada beliau, Ayah Sehun membuka buku agenda itu sekaligus membaca beberapa kegiatan Sehun selama Sehun tidak bisa terpantau oleh nya.

Kris yang ikut duduk menemani mereka sudah melihat aura tidak enak yang Sehun keluarkan, Sehun dan Ayah nya memang tidak terlalu dekat, di karena kan Ayah Sehun yang selalu melakukan perjalanan Bisnis sejak Sehun kecil, membuat hubungan Ayah Anak ini tidak seperti dalam film film keluarga bahagia. Ibu Sehun pun demikian, dia lebih memilih perusahaan Merk parfum terkenal nya daripada mengurusi anak nya dirumah seperti ibu-ibu seharusnya. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu perduli, dia senang hidup seperti ini. setidaknya ada Kris—Manager sekaligus ia sudah anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri—yang setia menemani nya saat senang maupun sedih.

"Jadi, kau satu sekolah dengan Luhan lagi? Ah, rasanya sudah lama Ayah tidak melihat nya", ucapan pembukaan dengan Luhan sebagai topic nya

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya", setidaknya Sehun itu anak yang sopan karena masih mau membalas omongan yang ia rasa kurang penting itu

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus mengalahkan nya seperti saat itu", lanjut sang Ayah

Sehun meminum teh nya sedikit, lalu menunduk memandang cangkir teh berukir tersebut, "Bukan aku yang mengalahkan nya, tapi dia mengalah pada ku"

"Maka dari itu kau harus bisa membuatnya mengalah lagi, kudengar dia adalah anak andalan di KOAS, dan kau harus bisa mengambil alih posisi nya sekarang"

"Ayah—"

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita sampai disini saja, aku harus terbang ke LA dua jam lagi. semoga hari mu menyenangkan Sehun, Kris", setelah nya Ayah Sehun beranjak dari restaurant dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun lagi.

Kris yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sehun hanya bisa diam sambil mengusap pundak Sehun—membuatnya tenang.

"_Hyung_, bukan kah sekarang kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan fisik ku?", tanya Sehun setelah sepersekian menit mereka diam

Kris mengangguk, "Iya, kita menuju rumah sakit dekat KOAS saja, kebetulan aku kenal dekat dengan salah satu dokter andalan disana, dan aku sudah membuat janji dengan nya"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera bergeges menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih di posisi berbaring nya setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan fisik, Dokter Zhang—biasa di panggil Dokter Lay—mencatat beberapa hasil dari pemeriksaan nya. Kris yang tengah duduk di meja depan tempat duduk Lay hanya menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Sehun menatap Lay seperti ada sesuatu—fikirnya

Lay mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Sehun yang masih asik berbaring di ranjang, "Apa kau sedang banyak fikiran, Sehun-ah?", Lay yang memang orang nya sangat mudah berbaur pun menanyakan perihal kegiatan sehari-hari Sehun dengan santai.

"Tidak", ucap Sehun masih dengan perhatian penuh ke wajah Lay. Menurut Sehun, Lay mempunyai wajah yang sangat damai. Dia jadi mempunyai euphoria sendiri saat memandang wajah damai Lay.

"Punya", Kris menyahuti, Lay sekarang memandang Kris,

"Apa masalahnya? Apa terlalu berat? Kalau bisa kau jangan terlalu banyak fikiran Sehun-ah. jangan terlalu stress", perintah Lay

Kris menghampiri Sehun dan Lay, "Anak muda. hanya fikiran simple tentang masalah percintaan nya"

Sehun memberikan _deathglare_ pada Kris, "_Hyung_"

"Baiklah. Aku bercanda, Sehun-ah", balas Kris terkikik

Lay yang memandang kedua orang di hadapan nya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Jja, sebenarnya fisik mu sudah membaik. Dari beberapa pemeriksaan fisik mu yang aku analisis, seharusnya kau sudah mampu bermain sehebat dulu. oh iya, ku dengar kau satu tim dengan Luhan? hmm, itu akan menjadi tim yang kuat. KOAS akan selalu menang nantinya"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ya, ku harap demikian"

Lay mengusap bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakan getaran ketenangan dalam dirinya, "Aku yakin kau akan kembali bersinar seperti beberapa tahun lalu, semangat!"

Iya, beberapa tahun lalu Sehun adalah seorang pemain hebat. Sehun bahkan pernah masuk tim Internasional sebelum nya. namun ada sebuah kecelakaan lapangan yang membuatnya berhenti bermain sampai sekarang. saat di pertandingan yang terakhir, Sehun mengalami cedera tulang bahu dan kaki diakibatkan karena tubrukan dari dua orang di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Saat itu orang di sebelah kanan dengan sengaja menendang tulang kering nya, membuatnya oleng dan mendapat tubrukan dari sisi sebelah nya, membuat Sehun jatuh dengan tubrukan keras di bahu dan lapangan. Tulang bahu nya bergeser sedikit, dan itu adalah pertandingan terakhir Sehun sebelum melakukan pemulihan fisik selama ini. saat Sehun ada di ruang kesehatan kala itu, ia di beritahu oleh seorang staff bahwa tim nya kalah 2 berbanding 4. Dan karena kecelakaan itu pula membuat tim Sehun gagal melanjutkan permainan ke tahap selanjutnya.

Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan. karena Luhan telah dengan senang hati nya memberikan kesempatan Sehun masuk tim Internasional Korea Selatan, namun ia membuat semua nya berantakan. membuat tim nya gagal masuk semi final.

Kris adalah orang yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun bahwa semua itu bukan kesalahan nya mutlak. Itu sudah sebuah takdir, namun rasa bersalah Sehun selalu menghinggapi nya jika mengingat kejadian di masa lalu yang satu itu.

"Terimakasih Dokter Lay", senyum mengembang Sehun berikan kearah Lay yang tersenyum simpul di hadapan nya.

Kris sebenarnya sedikit terkekeh geli melihat senyum lebar Sehun yang satu ini. astaga, Luhan harus melindungi Sehun. _Ku rasa anak ini menyukai Lay_—gumam Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, termasuk hari yang di tunggu warga asrama KOAS. Mengingat setiap hari minggu mereka mempunyai _free time_, dan itu artinya mereka bebas keluar masuk asrama. Gerbang asrama akan dibuka pukul delapan pagi dan di tutup kembali pukul sebelas malam. Membuat semua warga asrama bebas berpergian selama yang mereka mau. hal ini juga adalah hal yang di tunggu oleh Luhan dan kedua sahabat baiknya. Luhan sudah rapih dengan kaos biru langit yang sedikit besar ditubuhnya, dengan celana levis selutut berwarna putih dan sneakers senada, Ia memasukkan ponsel putih nya ke kantung celana. Semua siap! Luhan terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Luhan sudah siap keluar dari kamar sebelum menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah rapih pula dengan dandanan casual musim semi nya.

"Sehun-ah. kau punya rencana kemana hari ini?", tanya Luhan yang sudah berada di hadapan Sehun, Luhan tersenyum manis saat Sehun meliriknya.

Sehun beranjak kearah cermin untuk menyisiri rambut yang sedikit basah nya. Luhan yang cemberut karena merasa diabaikan pun akhirnya mengekori Sehun.

"Rambutmu masih basah, aku bantu", Luhan mengambil alih handuk yang Sehun pegang. Sehun membiarkan Luhan membantu mengeringkan rambutnya, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan Luhan yang mengusak kepala Sehun dengan handuk yang sebelum nya Sehun gunakan. Sehun agak merunduk mengingat Luhan lebih kecil beberapa senti darinya.

"Cha~ Sudah selesai. Tidak terlalu basah seperti tadi", tangan Luhan masih memegang kepala Sehun, Sehun yang mengira bahwa Luhan sudah beranjak mundur akhirnya mengangkat kepala nya. tidak disangka, wajah mereka berhadapan—sangat dekat. Jika mereka bergerak sedikit, hidung mereka akan menempel satu sama lain.

Suasana _awkward_ melanda mereka. Luhan dalam hati malah kesenangan karena mendapatkan _moment_ ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang susah payah menghilangkan degupan di bagian dada nya—dia sedikit salah tingkah.

Sehun lah yang pertama mundur memberi jarak, Luhan sedikit merenggut. "Terimakasih"

Luhan mengangguk imut, "Mau kemana hari ini? Aku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan ke festival di taman dekat sekolah. apa kau mau bergabung?"

Sehun yang tengah menyemprotkan parfum nya menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah ada janji"

"Dengan siapa?", sedikit terselip nada tidak suka didalam pertanyaan Luhan, dan kurang lebih Sehun menyadarinya. _Luhan masih sama seperti dulu, overprotective_—pikir Sehun geli.

"Seseorang", balas Sehun singkat dan mengambil ponsel dan dompet nya. setelahnya ia pergi keluar dari kamar mereka duluan. Luhan semakin memajukan bibirnya. Luhan pun ikut keluar dari kamar mereka. sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel nya setelah lima langkah ia meninggalkan area kamarnya. Membuka pesan dari orang yang tidak tertera dalam kontak nya, Luhan menggernyit.

_Jangan bermain terlalu sore, sore ini kalian berkumpul di rumah Suho Hyung. dia akan membuat pesta._

_Tertanda, Kris_

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat balasan pesan kepada Kris yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang saat sore menjelang.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang tidak terlalu terik membuat minggu ini terasa menyenangkan. Tiga orang dewasa itu sekarang tengah bermain tembak-tembakan di sebuah stand mainan. Baekhyun yang paling semangat menembaki boneka lumba-lumba yang terus menerus berputar di sebuah benda bulat, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan membuat boneka itu jatuh. Chanyeol sedang menyemangati Baekhyun yang masih berusaha. Luhan sendiri tengah tertawa senang melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun sedikit ada rasa iri juga.

Tahukah kalian, Luhan sudah seperti ekor mereka saja. awal nya Luhan mengira ini adalah liburan mereka bertiga, namun ternyata, ini terlihat seperti kencan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja, mereka berdua memakai baju couple. Niatan mereka memang untuk kencan—tentu saja.

Sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Luhan mengusulkan untuk pergi sendiri saja Karena tidak mau mengganggu kencan mereka. namun Baekhyun membantah dan mengancam akan marah jika Luhan meninggalkan mereka.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan hendak meninggalkan mereka dari area bermain.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku akan berkeliling sendirian. Aku tidak enak mengganggu kencan kalian"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kan sudah ku bilang, kita akan pergi bersama"

"Tidak Baek, Lihat lah wajah Chanyeol. Dia ingin hanya berdua saja dengan mu kali ini. aku tidak apa-apa, kalian sudah mendapat pesan dari Kris _Hyung_ kan? kita bertemu kembali sore nanti dirumah Suho _Hyung_, oke?", dan setelahnya Luhan tidak mau mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, sekilas Luhan melihat Chanyeol bergumam 'terimakasih', Luhan tersenyum geli.

Luhan sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol menunggu waktu seperti ini sejak lama. Berduaan dengan Baekhyun, walaupun di asrama mereka sering berduaan, setidaknya ini lah kencan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Setelah lumayan jauh dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan sempat berhenti berjalan, bingung mau melanjutkan kemana. di taman yang sedang diadakan festival ini sangat ramai. Semua berpasangan, yah Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya. Melirik ke kanan, ia menemukan sebuah kedai bubble tea yang lumayan ramai. Tiba-tiba rasa haus melanda. Memilih berlari kecil kearah kedai tersebut.

"Bubble Tea Taro satu"

"Bubble Tea Coklat dua",

ucapnya bersamaan dengan seseorang disebelah Luhan. mereka saling melirik. Astaga, Luhan sedikit mundur dua langkah. "Sehun? ku kira kau tidak akan kemari"

Luhan tersenyum cerah sebelum memandang pesanan Sehun, mereka membayar masing-masing. "Dua? Untuk siapa satunya?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, membuat Luhan juga berhenti. Sehun memandang Luhan malas, "Jangan ikuti aku, aku sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengan nya, oke?"

Suara retakan terdengar oleh fantasy Luhan. hatinya retak seperti gelas yang di banting dari atas Namsan tower. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah berjalan kearah sebuah tempat duduk. Orang—Pria yang sepertinya manis—sedang duduk membelakangi Luhan. membuat Luhan tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sehun tersebut. Luhan memilih menjauh daripada sakit hati.

Disisi lain.

"Lay _Hyung_, minumlah, rasa coklat adalah rasa paling enak", ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, sekilas ia memandang kepergian Luhan. ia memandang punggung Luhan menjauh dengan bahu yang sudah melemas dan kepala di tundukkan. Sebelum nya ia memang sudah melihat guratan tidak suka dan guratan sedih Luhan secara bersamaan. Ada rasa tidak enak dalam hati kecil Sehun saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti itu.

_Tidak usah difikirkan, sekarang kau sudah bersama Lay Hyung, nikamatilah harimu Sehun—_suara lain dari hati Sehun menghasut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang tengah duduk sendirian di kursi taman yang lumayan rindang akibat adanya pohon besar di belakang Luhan. lumayan lah untuk membuat perasaan nya sedikit nyaman. Sejujurnya, Luhan masih penasaran dengan orang yang bersama Sehun tadi. Siapa dia?. Tampak belakang, Luhan seperti mengenal nya namun—aishhh Sudahlah, percuma juga di fikirkan. Toh, Sehun juga sudah bukan seperti Sehun yang ia kenal dulu.

Luhan meraih ponsel putih ya di dalam saku celana, mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

"10 menit lagi", gumam nya sendirian. Tanpa disangka Luhan sudah lumayan lama duduk di kursi taman ini. Niat nya mau bersenang-senang tapi malah hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk saja. Duh, Sehun benar-benar merusak hari nya. Memilih berdiri dari duduk nyaman nya, Luhan berjalan mengambil arah menuju kediaman Suho.

Sekitar 6 menit berjalan meninggalkan festival, Luhan sudah masuk ke sebuah kompleks perumahan yang asri. Luhan mengambil ponsel nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim ke sahabat nya yang sedang berkencan.

Hanya berbunyi: 'Baek, aku menuju rumah Suho _Hyung_, kau dimana?', dan dibalas dengan: 'Aku sudah di tempat, cepatlah kemari'

Sedang asyik nya fokus bermain ponsel, tiba-tiba ada suara Instrupsi dari belakang. "Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh, menatap Kris yang sedang melambai di belakang nya, lalu berlari kecil agar bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kearah Manager tampan itu. "Kau kemari juga, _Hyung_?"

Kris mengangguk, "Iya. Suho juga mengundang ku"

Mereka pun berjalan bersamaan, terlihat rumah khas korea dengan berbagai tanaman menjulang melewati pagar rumah nya. pintu kayu di hadapan mereka yang baru saja akan Kris ketuk—kebetulan Kris tidak menemukan bel nya—terbuka dengan ajaib nya dari dalam. Oh tidak ajaib jika ternyata Sehun-lah yang membuka nya dari dalam. Sehun sempat mundur kaget beberapa langkah sebelum membuka lebar pintu pagar kayu tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, ternyata kau datang", Sapa Kris basa-basi dengan anak didik nya

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Iya, masuklah _Hyung_, aku akan membuang sampah ini di depan dulu"

Okey, bahkan Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memandangi Sehun baru menyadari kalau anak ini memegang plastic hitam sampah di tangan kiri nya.

"Apa kau bersama nya juga?", tanya Kris sebelum masuk.

Sehun menjawab, "Tentu dan Oh iya, Suho _Hyung_ sedang ke supermarket sebentar"

Kris mengangguk dan masuk. Luhan masih berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Sehun berjalan melewati nya. Tunggu, tadi Kris bertanya '_Apa kau bersama nya juga?' _apa maksudnya adalah orang yang bersama Sehun di kedai bubble tadi? oh ya Ampun. Luhan sudah tidak berminat untuk ikut di acara kecil-kecilan Suho sekarang, dia ingin pulang saja!

"Mau masuk atau tetap berdiri disana?", suara datar itu membuat Luhan tersadar kembali. Luhan memandang Sehun yang masih memasang wajah datar nya, entah lah Luhan bingung mau membalas dengan ekspresi bagaimana. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lelah nya, sedikit menghela nafas nya yang berat, dan melangkah masuk melewati Sehun yang masih memegang pintu pagar. Luhan berjalan pelan dan Sehun di belakang nya.

_Kalau saja Suho Hyung tidak galak saat marah, aku akan pulang sekarang_—gumam Luhan kesal, Suho itu kalau sudah marah sangat menyeramkan. Jadi daripada di marahi Suho lebih baik ikut saja masuk.

Sehun yang memandang tubuh Luhan yang berjalan pelan di depan nya ikut menghela nafas, walaupun pelan. _Maaf kan sifat ku yang datar barusan Hyung_—gumam Sehun juga.

.

.

.

.

Suho membuat acara makan kecil-kecilan ini di bagian _rooftop_ rumah nya, mereka duduk mengelilingi makanan yang ada di tengah mereka, ada berbagai daging mentah dan juga kompor kecil untuk membakar nya, berbagai sayuran juga tersedia. Wajah Luhan yang awalnya murung, langsung kembali cerah seperti biasanya. Sehun sampai tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan yang dengan semangat nya memakan daging yang telah di matangkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Lay—Luhan mengenal Lay dengan baik.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak bisa marah dengan Luhan. saat bertemu dengan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya di asrama—saat Luhan sedang dihukum Suho membersihkan sampah—ingin sekali rasanya Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, menyuruhnya agar tetap dipelukan nya dan tidak pergi lagi, namun ego untuk memberikan Luhan balasan setimpal—Merasakan rasa nya di abaikan—membuat nya tidak bisa melakukan itu. ughh—Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan.

Lalu, jika tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan setelah kejadian itu—mengabaikan Luhan—ia berpikir pasti Luhan akan risih padanya dan akan menggoda nya seperti saat kecil. Hey—Sehun sudah dewasa dan ia tidak ingin di cubiti oleh Luhan nantinya—mengingat Luhan sering menyubiti pipi bakpao Sehun saat kecil.

Luhan sendiri awalnya kaget saat Sehun ternyata tadi pergi bersama Lay, Luhan yang awalnya merasa khawatir dan sedih pun memilih tersenyum dan ceria kembali. Asalkan kalian tahu, Lay itu—

"Hay, maafkan aku terlalu lama pergi", sapa Suho yang baru saja datang dengan dua plastic supermarket di tangan kiri dan kanan nya, "Antrian kasir benar-benar panjang, kalian sudah memulai nya?", Suho duduk di samping Lay,

Tanpa di perintah, Lay langsung mencium pipi sebelah kiri Suho yang dekat dengan nya. Luhan memandang ekspresi wajah mengenaskan Sehun. Kris yang kebetulan duduk di tengah Sehun dan Luhan pun menyenggol lengan Sehun, membuat anak itu sadar.

"Sudah ku bilangkan", bisik Kris yang masih bisa di dengar Luhan

Sebenarnya, Lay itu kekasih dari Suho dan asalkan kalian tahu saja, mereka saling mencintai. Kris sudah memperingati Sehun. Sehun yang sudah terpikat dengan pesona Lay harus menerima nasib nya yang kurang mulus tesebut. Dan hari itu dihabiskan mereka dengan canda tawa, kecuali Sehun yang wajah nya memang sangat datar dan menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat empat puluh tujuh menit kediaman Suho sudah mulai tenang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sejak pukul Tujuh tadi. Suho sedang mengantarkan Lay pulang ke rumah nya, sedangkan yang masih tersisa dirumah Suho hanya Kris, Luhan dan Sehun. mereka di paksa Suho untuk membantu bersih-bersih. Di karenakan Kris yang tidak mau mencuci piring, Kris menyuruh Sehun untuk membantu Luhan yang sudah sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor bekas acara kecil-kecilan mereka. Kris sendiri tengah merapikan area _rooftop_ Suho yang berantakan sana sini.

Awalnya hanya suara kucuran air keran dan dentingan beberapa alat kaca disana. Tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Namun karena Luhan bukanlah anak yang bisa tenang, dia pun mulai mencoba membangun sebuah pembicaraan dengan Sehun,

"Jadi… orang yang bersama mu di kedai itu Lay _Hyung_?", tanya Luhan sambil mencuci bekas piring kotor di tangan nya

Setelahnya, hanya ada suara gumaman dari arah samping Luhan.

Luhan kesal sendiri, lalu dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang membilas piring yang sudah Luhan cuci, "Kenapa?"

Sehun yang tidak faham atas ucapan Luhan pun balas memandang Luhan, "Kenapa?",tanya Sehun dengan nada bertanya ; maksudnya apa yang Luhan maksud dengan 'Kenapa?'

Luhan mendengus, memilih melanjutkan mencuci piring dan tidak memandang Sehun lagi. hanya tersisa beberapa piring lagi. Luhan ingin segera pulang sekarang. Sehun benar-benar bukan Sehun yang dulu. Bukan Sehun yang manja Lucu dan menggemaskan jika marah. Sehun yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan. Sehun yang masih bingung dengan _mood_ _swing_ Luhan pun hanya menatap Luhan yang dengan terburu nya mencuci piring itu. Menyamai kecepatan mencuci Luhan, Sehun mulai membilas dengan cepat. Luhan selesai, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk membilas. Tiga menit selanjutnya, Sehun pun beranjak dari sana dan mulai mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang duluan. Selamat malam", suara Luhan berpamitan pada Kris menyapa indra pendengar Sehun ketika ia kembali ke area _rooftop_ kediaman Suho. Menit selanjutnya, Luhan berjalan melewati nya dengan wajah menunduk.

Kris mulai mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, "Kau juga pulang sana bersama Luhan", dengan segera, Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan dan berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Luhan. Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan pulang sendirian malam – malam, terlalu berbahaya.

"Cih, bilang nya tidak perduli, tapi malah berjalan secepat itu ckck", gumam Kris mencibir, saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Luhan dari atas _Rooftop_ Suho. "Kuharap, ada keajaiban hari ini"

.

.

.

.

Jarak asrama dan rumah Suho memang tidak terlalu jauh, itulah yang membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja ketimbang menaiki kendaraan umum malam-malam. Masih diikuti dengan Sehun yang setia berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana nya dan memandangi punggung sempit Luhan.

Ada keinginan dari tubuh Sehun untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek di depan nya itu, Namun ia urungkan, Luhan bisa menuduhkan nya sebagai tindakan pelecehan. Luhan itu sedikit sensitive. Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat sebagian masa kecil mereka yang terlintas di benak nya.

"_Hyung aku ingin memelukmu", ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang sudah di rentangkan_

_Luhan mendelik dan mencibir, "Aku bukan boneka beruang milik Ahraa Noona yang bisa kau peluk-peluk sembarangan"_

_Sehun berdecih ala anak kecil, "Yeuh, siapa pula yang bilang kau itu boneka. Masa peluk saja tidak boleh!", protes Sehun dengan pout andalan nya_

"_Tidak, kalau kau sudah resmi jadi kekasih ku kelak, barulah kau boleh memelukku"_

"_Tapi aku kan kekasih mu Hyuuuung"_

"_Kau masih 11, aku tidak mau pacaran dengan anak kecil", goda Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidah nya_

_Sehun yang merasa di goda pun akhirnya mengejar Luhan yang berlari menjauh karena tidak mau di peluk Sehun, "Hyung, awas saja kalau kau tertangkap!"_

Sehun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekehan nya. Mengingat itu membuat nya benar benar ingin memeluk Luhan sekarang juga. Ughh.

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Sehun sedang menunduk sambil tersenyum, berhenti di depan Sehun yang masih berjalan, tidak sengaja mereka bertabrakan.

Aw

Suara ringisan dari Sehun terdengar, mendapati dirinya menabrak kepala Luhan—kepala mereka saling berbenturan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba?!", Sehun mengomel dengan masih memegang kepala nya, melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sama sekali tidak kesakitan, Sehun berdehem.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sambil menundukkan kepala mu?", tanya Luhan dengan tatapan polos nya

Sehun menghela nafas, "Hanya ingin, memang nya kenapa?"

Luhan mencibir, "Kau itu menyebalkan, asal kau tahu saja!"

"Memang", ucap Sehun asal

"Ah, aku ingin ke kedai Bubble itu sebentar. Mau ikut atau kau lanjutkan pulang sendiri saja?"

Sehun sedikit berfikir, lalu setelah nya mengangguk, "Aku ikut saja"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pula, baguslah, Sehun sudah tidak terlalu sedingin es seperti sebelum nya. Malam ini, Sehun sudah mulai bisa di ajak berbicara dengan Luhan. Yeah, walaupun hanya membalas dengan sedikit ucapan.

"Selamat malam", ucap seorang _Ahjumma_ cantik di ujung meja pemesanan,

"Malam _Ahjumma_, Luhan ingin memesan seperti biasa ya, dan ditambah satu Bubble rasa coklat juga", ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum kearah _Ahjumma_ cantik itu

_Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sehun yang sedang melihat daftar _menu_ diatas kepala sang _Ahjumma_

"Berkencan, eoh?", goda _Ahjumma_ tersebut, membuat Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama memandang _Ahjumma_ itu

Luhan menggeleng dengan gesture tangan melambai di depan dada, "Tidak, _Ahjumma_. Dia _Roommate_ ku di asrama"

_Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum lagi, "Ah, ku fikir kalian berkencan, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ternyata ada tempat ini di dekat asrama", gumam Sehun

Luhan yang mendengar nya langsung menoleh menatap Sehun, "Memang ada, aku juga sering kemari sendirian. Yah, tidak ada yang suka dengan fanatik nya dengan Bubble selain aku"—_kalau dulu ada kau yang menemaniku membeli Bubble_—lanjut Luhan dalam hati

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang melihat _Ahjumma_ tadi membuat pesanan nya. _Ada aku sekarang_—balas nya seakan tau apa yang sedang Luhan batinkan. Beberapa menit kemudian sang _Ahjumma_ tadi selesai dengan acara membuat Bubble tea nya,

"Silahkan dinikmati", ucapnya ramah

Luhan mengambil kedua Bubble itu setelah membayar, "Terimakasih banyak _Ahjumma_", lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka pergi dari kedai itu, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

Tanpa disadari pula, sekarang mereka berjalan berdampingan, bukan Luhan di depan dan Sehun dibelakang, tapi berdampingan—seperti seharusnya.

Luhan mengingat masa seperti ini pula, dirinya dan Sehun yang setiap hari hampir membeli Bubble ketika pulang dari sekolah, berjalan berdampingan menuju taman dekat kompleks perumahan mereka, dan main hingga menjelang malam disana, tidak lupa dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menemani.

Mengingat hal itu, Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun yang masih dengan nikmat menyedot minuman bola-bola itu, "Hun", panggilnya, membuat Sehun menoleh dengan refleks.

"Kau.. Apakah kau memaafkan.. ku?", tanya Luhan hati-hati, Sehun menurunkan genggaman nya pada gelas plastic Bubble nya yang sedari tadi ada di depan bibir tipis nya dan berhenti berjalan setelah nya. Menatap Luhan dengan dalam,

Sehun merasakan itu, merasakan tatapan memohon Luhan. Jantung nya berdebar tiba-tiba. Satu dengusan lelah keluar dari celah bibir tipis nya, Baik, Sehun akan menghentikan ini. Dia menunduk sebentar dan menatap Luhan dengan dalam juga. Luhan semakin berdebar, beberapa hari mereka satu sekolah, satu asrama, satu kamar, satu tempat latihan. Baru kali ini Sehun mau menatapnya sedekat dan selama ini.

"Lu—_Hyung_", koreksi Sehun, Luhan merasakan kaki nya seperti jelly, ingin hancur sekarang juga mendengar panggilan itu lagi, "Aku merindukan mu", detik selanjutnya Sehun memeluk Luhan. Tidak tahu berekspresi seperti apa, Luhan malah memilih menjatuhkan Bubble Taro ditangan nya dengan mulut yang terbuka kaget.

Pelukan ini.

Pelukan yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak Luhan rasakan, kini kembali dapat ia rasakan.

Kabar baik nya, Sehun yang memeluknya, dan mengucapkan _Aku merindukan mu_.

Luhan tersenyum, membalas pelukan Sehun. Selanjutnya suara isakan lah yang keluar, Sehun menjauhkan tubuh nya tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?", tanya nya khawatir, apakah Luhan tidak suka jika di peluk seperti ini?

Isakan Luhan semakin kencang—Luhan terisak dan meneteskan airmata, tapi dia diam, seperti mencoba menahan isakan tapi gagal, Luhan kini memeluk Sehun lagi, "Bodoh", gumam nya parau.

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan, "Maaf"

"Kenapa baru sekarang?", suara Luhan terdengar lagi

Sehun tersenyum, Luhan menggenggam belakang baju Sehun dengan erat, "Aku—Aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian ku dulu"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, "Jadi kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Akan ku ceritakan semua nya saat kita sampai di Asrama"

"Sekarang kita pulang", Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun setengah berlari, ia ingin cepat sampai asrama agar Sehun mau menjelaskan semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jahat sekali", keluh Luhan di pelukan Sehun,

Sehun merapatkan pelukan mereka, membawa Luhan berbaring diatas dada bidang nya. Memberikan kenyamanan serta keamanan untuk Luhan. Mereka sekarang tengah berbaring diatas kasur Sehun. Setelah mereka sampai tadi, Luhan sedikit kesal karena Sehun yang memperlambat waktu, Sehun bilang bahwa mereka harus membersihkan diri dulu sebelum melakukan sesi pembicaraan panjang mereka. Mau tidak mau Luhan menurut saja.

"Karena aku kesal dengan mu, bisa-bisa nya kau melupakan ku, _Hyung_", keluh Sehun disertai balasan kikikan dari Luhan

"Maafkan aku, Aku pangling saat itu, melihat dirimu yang sudah tidak gemuk dan berubah menjadi tampan—sangat tampan, membuat ku tidak mengingat mu"

"Hanya gara-gara itu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Rambut mangkuk mu yang sangat identik dengan mu pun sudah berubah, semakin membuat ku tidak mengenali mu, Hun"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan, "Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Kris _Hyung_ membuat ku mengikuti gaya nya saat itu, Kau tahu kan kalau dulu dia sangat tampan", Luhan membenarkan ucapan Sehun

"Sampai sekarang pun dia masih tampan", ucap Luhan menilai

Sehun berdecak, "Jangan memuji pria lain"

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku minta maaf tentang bertahun tahun yang telah terlewati. Aku berjanji, kali ini aku akan selalu bersama mu, Hun"

"Kau tahu, dihari ke dua kita bertemu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan mu lagi, menganggap mu hanya sebagian kecil dari masa lalu ku, berusaha mendekati Lay _Hyung_ agar bisa melupakan mu dan kenangan kita dulu. Mencoba menjaga jarak dengan mu sebisa mungkin. Tapi setelah aku mencoba semua itu.. Aku malah merasakan kerinduanku padamu semakin lama semakin terasa, saat Kau bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, rasanya aku ingin sekali menghampiri kalian dan ikut tertawa bersama seperti dulu. Namun akibat kenangan mu saat melupakan ku membuat ku ingin selalu menjauh dari mu. Gagal, aku gagal melupakan mu, aku malah semakin rindu dan ingin sekali mendekapmu erat, menjaga mu agar tidak pergi lagi dan kembali melupakan ku. Maafkan aku karena baru melakukan nya hari ini", ucapan panjang lebar Sehun keluar begitu saja dengan lancar nya,

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kejujuran ucapan Sehun, "Aku pun demikian. Terimakasih untuk kembali padaku"

"Terimakasih untuk tidak bosan dengan sifat dingin ku", balas Sehun demikian.

"Aku ingin tidur disini bolehkan? Bersama mu, dipelukan mu?", Luhan memandang wajah Sehun dengan rona memerah nya.

"Mau langsung tidur? Tidak melakukan sesuatu dulu?", goda Sehun pada Luhan

Luhan merasakan bulu kuduk nya meremang, "Eh, aku akan kembali ke ranjang ku. Kita tidur masing-masing saja"

Hendak melangkah turun dari ranjang, Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan agar tertidur disampingnya dengan mendekap nya. "Apa yang kau fikirkan? Baiklah kita tidur. Selamat malam Rusa ku yang lucu"

Sehun mencium kening Luhan,

Luhan merona kembali dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, "Selamat tidur, Pangeran"

Dan hari itu, keajaiban yang Kris pinta di _Rooftop_ pun terkabul. Luhan dan Sehun bersama kembali. Melupakan masa lalu kelam mereka, mengubah nya menjadi cerita penuh kepolosan dua anak muda di landa rasa aneh dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ps : Maafkan saya untuk fanfic yang sudah berlumut ini hixx saya tau ini cheesy banget bikin yang baca pen tidur bhaqqq saya sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin,chapter depan last ya mwehehe_

_Pss : Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, reviewer, yang follow dan favorite author serta ceritanya, __**Leona838**__**Hun12Han20Selu**__**ssnowish**__**Oh Deer Han **__**KYJaeeee**__**NoonaLu**__**hanhyewon357**__**levy95**__**lulurara**__**Guest**__**karina**__**tika . irawati . 12**__**RilakkumaDobi**__**Uchiharuno Rozu**__**SehunieHunHAN, adakah yang belum disebut?**_

_**Beribu cinta dari ohmydeer : )**_


End file.
